


Necessities

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Shepard offers to get a few essentials for Liara





	Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Yourself: A Month Of Fanfiction 2017
> 
> Tuesday 8/1's Prompt: Fluff

Dr. Chakwas placed her tea on her desk with a with glance to the door at the rear of the medbay. She considered waiting for a few minutes. There was no mission today, having docked for resupply, and she wondered if the young Asari who had taken up residence in her former storage room would be up early. She hoped so. Ever since Liara had stopped being quite so skittish aboard the Normandy, Chakwas had found her company to be a charming addition to the morning. She smiled as she considered the time spent with her guest was also somewhat educational. She had learned more about Asari from the young doctor in a handful of weeks than she had during nearly two decades in the service.

Her attention was diverted when the hatch to the medbay opened, and the physician was taken aback when in walked the object of her consideration. Liara was already dressed for the day in one of her science jumpsuits, and the fact that she carried her shower bag told Chakwas that the archaeologist was returning from the women’s head at an unusually early hour.

“Good morning dear,” the medical officer greeted Liara as she walked past to place the bag in her “cabin” before coming back to Chakwas. “You’re up early.” She indicated the cup she’s already poured for herself. “Would you like to join me for some tea before breakfast?”

Liara breezed past before circling back, following a path too convoluted to be called pacing, yet seemingly unable to hold still. “No, thank you Karin,” she replied, wringing her hands as she walked. “I am waiting for Shepard.”

 _‘No surprise there,’_ Chakwas hid a smile behind a sip. “Oh?” She offered, waiting for Liara to elaborate.

“I know that we will only be docked at the Citadel for a few hours, but the commander offered to take me shopping for essentials.”

Chakwas felt a sudden pang of guilt. She was glad to see Liara starting to come out of her shell somewhat, and she’d been even more happy to see her and the commander spending time together. She was healthy, and her fitness was improving. The physician suddenly realized that she’d never pressed Liara when asking about her needs. She’d always taken the maiden’s denials at face value. After several weeks aboard it should have been obvious that Liara was making due with what was available to her, up to and including a single pair of jumpsuits.

The doctor was just about to offer her assistance as well when the medbay doors parted to reveal Shepard. 

The commander stopped just short of crashing into Liara, who was unexpectedly close to the hatch. Her eyes panned up and down the Asari for a moment, as if verifying that she was suitably attired. “You’re ready?” The commander was as eager as Liara it seemed, already turning back towards the hatch.

“Yes, Shepard,” Liara replied as she fell in behind the commander. 

“Outstanding.” She looked back over her shoulder, verifying that Liara was following. “We’re going to have to hurry. We only have five hours or so until we leave for Feros…” The rest was cut off by the closing hatch.

Chakwas sat down to start her day, wondering what would transpire between the two over the next five hours.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Liara was practically giddy with the idea of stocking up on some necessary consumables, as well as the idea of no longer having to wash an outfit every day. As they rode the elevator on the endless descent from the docks, she turned to Shepard.

“Where are we going first?”

Shepard was all smiles. “Not far at all. These last couple of missions paid out pretty well. I’m going to get you all kitted out.”

The archaeologist wasn’t sure what that meant, so she just nodded in return. Shepard’s penchant for idiom had a propensity to challenge her translator.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o. 

When they finally stepped off the elevator, Liara started towards the elevator at the opposite side of the atrium, when she was stopped by Shepard’s hand on her wrist.

“Over here, Liara.” Shepard pulled Liara towards the hallway to their right.

“We are not going to the Presidium?” Confusion was obvious in her voice.

Shepard shook her head as her smile grew even larger than before. “This is better.”

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

 Liara’s confusion hadn’t lifted when Shepard practically dragged her into the C-Sec Requisitions office.

The Turian C-Sec officer behind the desk looked up as they entered. “Hello, Commander,” he offered in recognition. “Here to browse the rare stocks?”

“Special order,” the commander replied. “Pistol. HMWP X with a custom grip for my friend here,” she nudged Liara. “It should have arrived yesterday.”

The officer’s eyes narrowed. “This is highly irregular. Only Spectres are allowed access to the select offerings.”

“And I’m a Spectre. You’re selling me the pistol. She’s a member of my squad, and I’m equipping her with it. Anything in your regs about that?”

“No… Commander.”

“Great.” She flashed another grin at Liara. “Let me know when he’s done fitting that grip to your hand.” She tilted her head towards the room to their right. “I’ll be looking at the guns.” When Liara didn’t reply, she continued. “Don’t let him rush, make him get it right.” She strode off into the other room.

The officer stood up and reached out to the confused maiden. “We’ll need to start with a quick mold of your hand…”

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o. 

They had just finished when Shepard returned. “Oooo,” she exclaimed as she reached to take the pistol from Liara. “It’s perfect!” 

She handed the pistol back to the maiden. “How does it fit?”

Liara wrapped her hand around the grip, leaving her finger off the trigger as she’d been taught. 

“That’s so beautiful,” the commander whispered.

“Shepard?”

Shepard blinked as she looked up to Liara. “He did a great job. It looks like a superb fit.” She grabbed Liara’s wrist again and started for the door as Liara slid the weapon into the box it came in.

“Where are we going now, Shepard?” Asked Liara breathlessly.

“You don’t just keep a gun like that in a box, you shoot a gun like that!”

“What?”

“We’re going to the firing range!” Shepard dragged Liara up the steps.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Liara’s hand was sore when they finally left the firing range, but the “special instruction” that Shepard had provided helped make it worth it.

They had less than two hours remaining of their time on the Citadel, and she was determined to make the most of it.

“Are we going to the Presidium now, Shepard?” She asked hopefully.

“Wards,” came a distracted response as Shepard looked at her omni-tool. “We have to hurry though.”

Liara sighed. She wasn’t going to be interested in much of the clothing available on the wards, but she should be able to pick up some self care products, as well as some fresh foods. That was something at least. “Who are you meeting at the wards?”

“Armorer. I got a line on a Light Colossus X, and it should be ready.”

Liara sighed again as Shepard pulled her along to the elevator.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

 “Neria,” Shepard called when they entered the nondescript shop.

An older Turian woman came out of a back room. “Shepard?”

“Yeah, it’s me. You have my armor? Sorry, but I’m in a rush.”

The Turian came out from behind her counter and gave the commander a brief hug, leaning down to do so. “You’re always in a rush.” She looked the commander in the eye. “Hadn’t heard from you in a while. I was surprised when your order came in.”

Shepard inclined her head in Liara’s direction. “I needed an upgrade for my friend, and you always were the best. I’ve never had armor not chafe until you fitted me.”

Neria turned to take in Liara. “Hello there. I’m Neria.” She nodded to Liara. “Any friend of Shepard’s and all that.”

“Liara T’Soni” replied Liara, not certain why she included her family name with this obviously informal Turian. “You know Shepard?”

“Sure,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “She saved me from a pirate attack about eight, nine years back.”

Shepard put her arm behind her neck. “I was just the squad leader…”

“Anyway,” the Turian continued as if Shepard hadn’t spoken, “Who would have that that a Turian would be saved by a Human? I told her if she ever needed armor, there wasn’t anyone better.” She lowered her voice to a stage whisper. “I never thought she’d actually take me up on it.”

Liara found herself giggling at that. “Shepard can be… unexpected.”

The Turian flared her mandibles in return, and then became all business. “All right kid, let’s go get this armor on you and see how good those measurements Shepard sent me were. If they’re close enough, maybe we can get this done today.” She made for the back room again, with a “follow me” motion to Liara.

Liara turned to Shepard and received a shooing motion in return. “Go on. I’ll be right here.”

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

 Shepard responded with a long, low whistle when Liara emerged in her new armor. 

“How is it?”

Liara held her arms out from her sides as she spun around. “It feels different. Heavier than my current armor, yet it is easier for me to move in it. I feel more comfortable moving around, like I am not worried that I will run into something accidentally.”

“That’s a sign of poorly fitting armor,” offered Neria from the doorway. 

Shepard turned her attention to the Turian. “How’d it go?”

“Those measurements were perfect. Usually I prefer to fit Turians. All you have to do is adjust to the carapace, and you’re done. No worry about abrasion, or leaving  expansion room for respiration. Asari are as bad as Humans with their expanding torsos. Tight enough that it doesn’t rub, and you can’t breathe. Loose enough that you can breathe, and you get chafing. Fit closely enough that you don’t chafe, and suddenly you’re pinching something, all those soft bits you people have flopping around.” She shook her head. “Whoever took her measurements did a great job. The armor fit like a second skin as soon as I unpacked it, no adjustment required.”

Liara looked confused. “No one took my measurements.”

Neria looked at Shepard. “Then where did those measurements come from?”

Shepard found the floor to be suddenly fascinating. “I eyeballed it.”

The Turian threw her head back and laughed. “Friends. Sure.” She shook her head before turning to Liara. “If you’d like to change out of that, I can have it couriered over to the docks in time for your departure." Neria returned to her back room, still laughing softly.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Chakwas looked up from dictating a report when Liara walked into the medbay. The maiden strode purposely across the bay, before slamming a box onto one of the tables.

“Problems my dear?” Liara seemed to be one frustrated Asari. 

She whirled on the doctor. “Shepard! We had five hours to get supplies, and all we purchased was weapons!”

Karin attempted to ascertain the extent of Shepard’s transgression. “So, of the things you needed…”

“Nothing! No clothing, no crest lotion, no eezo supplements. We never even made it to the Presidium!”

They both turned when the hatch to the medbay opened again, revealing Shepard and several transport crates.

“There you are!” Shepard grabbed a crate and brought it into the medbay. "You disappeared so fast I didn't get a chance to ask you to help with the crates." Her smile started to fade as she looked from one doctor to the other. “What’s wrong?”

Karin stood as she glanced at Liara, before deciding it was safer that she answer. “Liara was just telling me about your shopping trip, Commander.”

Instantly Shepard’s smile returned as she turned to look at Liara. “Wasn’t it awesome?” She handed Chakwas the crate she was carrying as she turned back to collect another.

“What's in the crates, Commander?” Asked Chakwas in confusion as she placed the one she was given on the floor. 

“Just dull stuff,” replied Shepard with a shrug. “Consumables. Asari rations. Mostly military, but some fresh fruits and vegetables.” She placed her crate next to the one she’d given Chakwas, as she went back for a third. “A dozen science jumpsuits, toiletries and personal care items. There’s a list in one of these boxes.”

Liara stared at them both, incredulous. “Shepard, how…?”

The commander tilted her head in confusion as she brought in another crate. “How what?”

“How did you know what to purchase?”

“Last time the Council called, I asked Tevos to connect me with the Asari embassy when we were done. I talked to their chief of security about what I’d need for an Asari crewmember aboard a Human ship. She sent me a list and I ordered it on the extranet.” She looked from one to the other. “Well I didn’t want to waste shopping time on the trivial things. We’d miss out on the important stuff!” She said defensively.

“Excuse me, Commander.” Chakwas made her way to the hatch and exited the medbay.

Shepard was sure she could hear laughter before the hatch closed.

 


End file.
